Realizando Fantasias
by Mel.Muller
Summary: TRADUÇÃO de Fantasies Fulfilled da autora PolypusRegina. Uma série de oneshots Sif/Loki. Classificação M porque vai ter...! rsrsrs Adorei e espero que gostem também!
1. Talvez Eu Possa Ajudar

**N/T:** Oi galera! É minha primeira vez aqui. Li essa história e gostei muito! Então pensei que seria legal traduzir... Pedi a autorização da autora e voilà! Por isso, assim como a autora, vou pedir adiantadamente perdão por qualquer erro e pedir que deixem reviews dando toques e dicas, se puderem. Eu fiz meu melhor para adaptar bem e espero que gostem, obrigada!

**N/A::** Nova entrada ~! Bem então...O negócio é o seguinte: Eu amo Loki, e eu amo Sif e eu amo eles ainda mais quando estão juntos! Então, o que segue é simplesmente uma série de oneshots lemon-y, envolvendo Sif e Loki. Em camas, becos escuros, onde quer que lhes agrade. Então se recoste e desfrute! Eu não alego ser super precisa, ou presa a construções rígidas dos personagens, então me perdoem se eu viajo um pouco. Eles seguem uma certa ordem, mas realmente, eles podem ser lidos da maneira que vocês acharem que serve.

Obrigada por ler! Reviews são sempre muito apreciadas. Vocês podem sempre me achar na página do Tumblr, também. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Talvez Eu Possa Ajudar...<strong>

Pela terceira noite consecutiva, de forma descontrolada pensamentos inapropriados permearam sua mente até o ponto em que Sif se encontrou inteiramente incapaz de qualquer tipo de aptidão ou competência, o que, na sua ocupação, não podia ser tolerado. Esta noite, ela finalmente entendeu o fato de que ela continuaria sendo atormentada por tais distrações a não ser que ela resolvesse o assunto com suas próprias mãos – o que ela estava fazendo muito literalmente.

Em um quarto profundamente escurecido, Sif encontrou uma posição confortável de joelhos no topo da sua cama aveludada, sua mão esquerda segurando firmemente a ponta da cabeceira ornamentada em frente a ela, e sua mão direita mergulhada entre suas coxas. Sua cabeça estava curvada e seus olhos estavam firmemente aparafusados, fechados em uma concentração feroz. Enquanto seus ágeis dedos procuravam a carne sensível que ela conhecia muito bem, seus lábios se entreabriram para acomodar um modesto suspiro, ou, quanto mais frenéticas suas ações ficavam, um gemido sufocado. Sif sentiu a familiar onda de calor se derramar sobre ela conforme seu alívio se aproximava, o coração esmurrando seu peito, seus pulmões a forçando a arfar ferozmente em seu desespero por oxigênio.

Então repentinamente, uma voz sussurrou dentro de seu ouvido:

"Em quem você está pensando, querida Sif?"

Perdida em seu próprio prazer, Sif foi surpreendida em reconhecimento. _Certamente estou ouvindo coisas_, ela disse a si mesma. Mas ela não estava só escutando coisas – Sif estava certa de que sentiu um suspiro, uma respiração, contra seu pescoço, quente e de repente assustadoramente fresca. Além de que, Sif estava quase certa de que conhecia aquela voz que ouviu, e esse pensamento causou uma tempestade de emoções confusas crescendo em seu peito. Parando o que estava fazendo, ela levantou sua cabeça num instante e colocou seu queixo sobre o ombro para espreitar atrás de si. Ninguém.

Vendo com seus próprios olhos que ninguém estava lá, Sif estava convencida de que sua mente enevoada de desejo estava pregando peças nela. Com certeza, ela estava só. Ela riu um pouco por baixo da respiração de seu próprio disparate e rapidamente retomou ao seu esforço pessoal. Sem perder tempo, seus olhos caíram fechados uma vez mais e seus dedos foram mais fundo, o doce alívio estava ao alcance da mão. Então aconteceu de novo.

"Talvez eu possa ajudar..." a voz sussurrou de novo, desta vez mais alta e clara, prensada intimamente perto de seu ouvido. Imediatamente, Sif parou, tirou sua mão debaixo da saia, e girou todo o seu corpo, determinada a encontrar seu admirador. Seus olhos procuraram desesperados pelo quarto, mas ninguém estava lá. Incerta, ela se encolheu, desceu e ficou pressionada contra a beira da cama, de frente para a cabeceira, ainda espreitando dentro da escuridão por qualquer sinal de um intruso. Só havia silêncio e a batida pesada do seu coração ainda pego em um êxtase frenético.

Com sua guarda finalmente baixando, ela se afastou da cama e virou, só para defrontar um corpo vestido sombriamente que tinha estado em pé atrás dela. Sua reação imediata foi uma arfada de surpresa e um novo tropeço contra a cama. Quando ela finalmente levantou seus olhos para encontrar o olhar de seu visitante, ela encontrou Loki a fitando abaixo dele com um sorriso sutil, mas diabólico e arteiro.

"Surpresa?" ele murmurou sem se afastar de Sif, mantendo ela presa contra a beira da cama. Ela encontrou sua voz só depois de capturar sua respiração fugaz. Ela reuniu coragem para repreender seu intruso e estreitou seu olhar de forma desaprovadora pra cima dele.

"De vê-lo em meu quarto? Sim, eu estou surpresa. Você estava me espionando?"

O sorriso afetado de Loki cresceu. Ele de repente pareceu notavelmente como uma cobra com seus olhos atacando alguma pobre presa indefesa.

"Em quem você estava pensando?" sua pergunta enviou um frio que subiu pela espinha de Sif e ela foi golpeada com a repentina compreensão de que a voz sussurrante em seu ouvido era a de Loki. A ideia de que ele a estava espiando enquanto ela se tocava era estranhamente intoxicante. Mas ela não queria que ele soubesse disso.

"O que faz você pensar que era um 'quem'?" ela respondeu timidamente. Loki gargalhou sombriamente. Então, enquanto ele falava, começou a se inclinar pra frente, fazendo Sif se deitar contra a cama.

"O que mais poderia ser, um 'o que'? Só um 'quem' pode realizar todas essas pequenas fantasias", agora, Sif se encontrava sobre a cama mais uma vez, sendo empurrada sobre suas costas conforme Loki se arqueava sobre ela, "Só um 'quem' pode correr os dedos ao longo do seu corpo e encontrar cada ponto sensível que você tenta esconder". Enquanto ele falava, Sif sentiu uma mão – ou melhor, as pontas dos dedos dele, num toque leve e ligeiro – roçar na parte inferior da sua coxa, correndo pra cima desde a curva do seu joelho até o seu quadril. Ela ficou com a respiração presa na garganta e solavancos patéticos irromperam ao longo de sua pele exposta. A outra palma de Loki encontrou vantagem apoiada firmemente na cama ao lado do ombro de Sif, e tão breve a extensão de seu corpo esguio estava em cima dela, seu joelho direito se firmou entre suas pernas.

"Então me conte," seu tom era baixo e seus olhos estavam vagando sobre o pescoço marfim macio de Sif e abaixo para seu peito arfante "Quem é esse que te deixa tão excitada e incomodada, Sif?" Preguiçosamente, as pontas dos dedos de Loki começaram a traçar padrões no lado da coxa flexionada de Sif. Isso a deixou louca de desejo, a fazendo ficar desesperada por mais. Mas ela não estava disposta a ceder justamente agora...

"Eu nunca te contarei", ela falou desafiadoramente, olhando Loki diretamente nos olhos. Seu olhar fixo escureceu perigosamente, e a mão dele deixou seu corpo ansioso. Ao invés, ele soltou um suspiro enquanto seus dedos fizeram contato com a clavícula de Sif e deslizaram para cima ao longo de seu pescoço, vieram repousar atrás de sua orelha, seu polegar acariciando distraidamente a face corada dela.

"Sif teimosa... Eu devia ter esperado isso vindo de você. Mas não importa. Eu já sei quem é esse que assombra cada pensamento seu... a pessoa que deixa você essa bagunça, se acariciando no escuro..." os dedos finos de Loki se deslaçaram do cabelo escuro de Sif e foram desenhando o contorno do seu maxilar, puxando o queixo dela pra cima, os lábios dela agora a meros centímetros de distância dos dele. Ele sorriu torto, e forçou a cabeça dela suavemente para o lado para que ele pudesse se inclinar e sussurrar dentro do ouvido dela.

"Eu só quero ouvir você dizer isso". Como uma última avaliação para ter certeza de que ela iria ceder, ele pressionou a língua contra a pele macia logo abaixo da sua orelha antes de capturar o lóbulo da orelha dela entre seus dentes. Por um momento ela a provocou, afligindo a carne sensível com seus lábios, língua, dentes. O calor do hálito dele contra seu pescoço levou Sif ao seu limite. Uma lamúria escapou de seus lábios entreabertos e para Loki, não havia som mais doce do que a entrega dela.

Sem fôlego, Sif suspirou o nome dele, "Loki..."

Ele sorriu amplamente contra o pescoço dela, liberando a carne dela da sua tortura implacável.

"O que foi isso, carinho? Eu não consegui ouvir nada..."

O peito de Sif pesou na medida em que as batidas do seu coração aceleravam. Nesse ponto, ela estava inteiramente disposta a implorar.

"Loki, por favor..."

"Você está respondendo minha pergunta, querida Sif? Quem é esse que traz você a beira do êxtase?" A mão boba de Loki começou a se mover outra vez, vagando ao longo de seus lados sensíveis, sobre o seu quadril, e de volta para sua coxa macia.

"Você, Loki... Tudo em que eu podia pensar era você", as costas de Sif arquearam quase involuntariamente, suplicando por mais contato com o travesso deus que pairava sobre ela. O sorriso dele se ampliou em vista da sedução vitoriosa.

"Ah, lá está... isso não foi tão difícil, foi?" Afinal, ele deu a ela o que ela tanto queria e pressionou seus quadris nos dela ao mesmo tempo em que puxou a coxa dela pra cima e a enrolou em volta dele para permitir que eles tivessem um contato melhor. Depois de colocar a perna dela numa posição que lhe satisfez, a mão de Loki voltou para o rosto de Sif e o virou em sua direção para que ele pudesse capturar os lábios dela num beijo ardente. Ela agarrou suas roupas escuras numa tentativa de puxá-lo para mais perto. Sentindo seu puxão ansioso, Loki riu contra a sua boca e deu uma boa estocada com seus quadris, rangendo sua pélvis contra o centro molhado dela. Como ele esperava, suas ações extraíram uma lamúria da garganta de Sif. Ele jurou que podia sentir o gosto disso na sua língua.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Sif sentiu o calor de Loki deixar seus lábios carnudos e voltar para seu ouvido.

"Satisfaça minha curiosidade, Sif... O que acontece nessas suas fantasias? O que eu faço que faz você gritar?" A medida que ele falava, suas hábeis mão começaram a tirar a roupa do corpo dela, escorregando pra baixo dos tecidos macios buscando seu corpo quente. Ela não fez nada para pará-lo. Uma tonteira repentina tornou difícil falar.

"Às vezes a ideia de você me preenchendo era suficiente para me satisfazer. Outras vezes a do seu gosto."

A última parte da confissão de Sif fez Loki parar. Sua crescente masculinidade ficou tensa contra suas calças e latejava ao pensamento do que ela estava insinuando.

"Gosto?" Ele estava quase sem palavras. Sua repentina mudez deixou Sif se sentindo um pouco mais confiante. Era sua vez de seduzir, então ela começou a correr suas mãos sobre o corpo magro dele, tirando sua capa pesada. Ela estava determinada a vê-lo sofrer, mesmo que ele estivesse dando as ordens. Sif exalou ruidosamente e deu uma rápida lambida em seus lábios carnudos sentindo uma tentação súbita.

"Algumas vezes você me deixava dar prazer a você. Mesmo na minha imaginação, não havia nada mais delicioso do que o seu gosto enchendo minha boca, sua semente se derramando sobre meus lábios. Nenhum som foi mais doce do que ouvir você gemer enquanto eu corria minha língua ao longo da sua extensão ou provocava aquela ponta sensível. Minha língua nunca falhou em fazer você gozar em segundos..." Na medida em que ela falava, suas palavras eram frequentemente pontuadas por intervalos de silêncio enquanto ela se inclinava para depositar beijos quentes ao longo do pescoço de Loki. Roubando sua técnica mortal, ela sussurrou a sua última frase sensualmente contra seu ouvido. Ele engoliu em seco. Uma tentativa sem sentido de manter sua compostura régia.

Ele alcançou as mãos dela, puxando-as para longe das suas roupas remanescentes e as prendendo em cada lado da cabeça dela.

"Suas... _descrições_ me deixam em posição de terminar o que vim fazer aqui sem mais delongas. Eu temo que se você mencionar mais alguma de suas fantasias, eu vou gozar antes mesmo de conseguir me enterrar dentro de você..." Ele concluiu seu pensamento levando sua boca até a dela mais uma vez, devorando-a num beijo faminto, sua língua se enfiando entre os lábios macios dela para prová-la mais completamente. Ela se deleitou com o apaixonado, possessivo beijo, as palavras de Loki deixaram Sif duplamente triunfante – ele estava claramente com um humor mais feroz, como ela tinha esperado – e um pouco temeroso do que ele pretendia fazer. Entregar o controle não era algo que ela costumava fazer.

Lentamente, as mãos de Loki trilharam seus braços, fazendo cócegas na pele sensível. De forma agonizante, elas voltaram para os quadris dela. Loki deslocou seu peso para um joelho para permitir que sua mão direita pudesse deslizar mais fácil entre as coxas de Sif embaixo da saia curta. Ela suspirou contra seus lábios quando ela sentiu seus dedos descobrirem sua parte mais íntima. Ele estava determinado a provocá-la até que ela implorasse por libertação – e ele sabia que isso não iria demorar.

Sif fez tudo que pode para se conter e não perder o controle no segundo em que ela sentiu os dedos finos de Loki afundando dentro da sua cavidade molhada. Ele explorou cada pedaço dela sem pressa, mas ela perdeu a compostura depois que ele fez uma investida forte no seu ponto sensível. Ele mergulhou o longo dedo do meio no centro aquecido dela, ao mesmo tempo pressionando o clitóris dela com a ponta do polegar. Agora, Loki tinha afastado seus lábios dos dela e os colado firmemente contra seu pescoço. Ele queria ouvir cada lamúria e gemido que ele poderia forçar dos lábios cintilantes dela.

Conforme o dedo de Loki deslizava fundo dentro dela, os quadris de Sif se moviam impulsivamente pra cima conta sua mão, e um suspiro escapou da sua boca. Ele sorriu contra seu pescoço antes de deixar sua língua se lançar pra fora para provar o sal da pele dela por um momento. Seu polegar se moveu em pequenos círculos no seu clitóris conforme ele curvava o dedo dentro dela, buscando aquele doce ponto que ela abrigava. Mas mesmo depois que ele encontrou, ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de trazê-la ao clímax final ainda. A respiração de Sif estava pesadamente arfante, sua coluna se arqueando para fora da cama, pressionando todo o seu corpo contra o dele, desesperada para sentir mais. Ela começou a sentir aquele calor familiar rapidamente crescer em seu abdômen. O aceleramento do ritmo de seu coração avisou Loki que ela estava perto. E ele não podia permitir isso. Ainda não.

"Ah-ah, ainda não, amor..." Loki sussurrou intimamente, lembrando Sif que ele estava no controle de seu prazer, e com isso, ele afastou seus dedos da sua entrada umedecida e tirou sua mão do meio das coxas dela, deixando a aproximação do clímax de Sif se desvanecer, para sua grande decepção. Ignorante disso, ela lamuriou pela perda do toque do deus e seu corpo ficou calmo depois do seu estado inquieto. Loki deu um último beijo no lado de seu pescoço antes de se colocar na vertical. Na medida em que ele se descolou dela, Sif sentiu pânico com um frio na barriga com a ideia de que ele pudesse ter terminado com ela. Contudo, como ele começou a tirar os últimos pedaços de roupa do corpo dela, deixando-a inteiramente nua, ela se tranquilizou de que as intenções dele eram todas menos puras. Depois de tirar cada pedaço de roupa dela, ele venerou o corpo que encontrou por baixo. Sua língua criou trilhas molhadas ao longo da clavícula, braços, umbigo dela. Suas palmas quentes massagearam os seios enquanto sua boca se fechou sobre cada mamilo endurecido. O calor absoluto da sua boca nessa parte negligenciada a deixou mais molhada do que nunca. Ela proferiu uma corda sem fim de gemidos por baixo da respiração enquanto ele não deixava nem um pedaço de pele intocado.

"Você tem um gosto exatamente como eu imaginei que teria... intoxicante", ele murmurou contra seu peito.

"Como você 'imaginou'?" Sif perguntou quase sem ar, "Parece que eu não sou a única com fantasias sombrias, Loki..."

Ele sorriu diabolicamente, "Você me pegou. Eu vou confessar. Há ocasiões quando reivindicar você é tudo em que eu posso ponderar de noite. Vamos considerar essa noite a realização dos _nossos_ desejos..." Mais uma vez, Loki se levantou, e deslizou para fora da borda da cama momentaneamente para retirar sua própria roupa, calças e camisa. Ele expôs mais de si mesmo, e Sif ficou hipnotizada pelo tamanho da sua agora livre masculinidade. Ela se forçou a arrancar os olhos do seu membro impressionante para que ela não começasse a se demorar sobre a quase dolorosa ideia de que este em breve estaria afundado ao máximo dentro da sua submissa feminilidade. Mesmo assim, o pensamento a excitou ao ponto da antecipação inquieta.

Não sendo alguém que perde o precioso tempo, Loki retomou sua posição em cima da sua guerreira conquistada, suas mãos agarrando as coxas suaves dela, ansiosas por tê-las enroladas em volta dos seus quadris. Sif agradeceu, puxando o corpo quente de Loki contra o dela. Suas mãos foram para seu rosto e o puxaram para um beijo frenético, o qual ele respondeu ardentemente. Mas depois de um momento de controle igual, Loki foi perspicaz para recuperar a dominação completa. Ele pegou as mãos de Sif com as dele e as prendeu acima da cabeça dela.

"Eu quero ouvir sua rendição absoluta, querida Sif... Eu _vou_ fazer você gritar."

Sif teve só tempo suficiente para choramingar, "Loki – " antes de ele dar uma forte investida com os quadris e mergulhar fundo dentro dela. Ela gritou de surpresa, senti-lo a preenchendo foi vagamente doloroso, mas a dor aguda só aumentou o prazer dela. Loki gemeu – embora tenha soado mais como um rosnado – à medida que ele começou a retirar sua masculinidade latejante do calor acolhedor dela. Apesar de ela ser incrivelmente apertada, a provocação de Loki a deixou tão molhada, que havia pouca fricção. Ele voltou pra dentro dela, e a sensação resultou num segundo rosnado rasgando o peito de Loki. Sentir o calor dela enrolado em volta dele era muito melhor do que qualquer fantasia, e ele estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo.

Outra estocada deixou Sif se desfazendo. Ela gritou o nome dele num apelo aflito, movendo seus quadris contra os dele numa tentativa de aumentar o contato prazeroso. As mãos de Loki soltaram as dela afinal, e se moveram para agarrar seus quadris, os mantendo firmes no lugar enquanto ele continuou a estocar num ritmo implacável. Embora ele se movesse rapidamente, Loki estava se assegurando de ir tão fundo quanto possível dentro dela com cada mergulho, e logo, ele começou a atingir o doce ponto. Ele sabia que estava tocando uma parte sensível dela porque os músculos de Sif se contraiam em torno dele cada vez que ele o fazia. Ela suspirou "Loki... ah, não pare... aí...".

Um clímax explosivo estava rapidamente chegando para ambos. As mãos de Sif agarraram os ombros de Loki, suas unhas arranhando sua pele quente. Ele se estabilizou, colocando uma palma embaixo na cama, a outra ainda descansando firmemente no quadril dela. Embora estivesse óbvio que ele sozinho fosse a causa do prazer dela, Loki quis comandar até o fim. Ela não gozaria até ele dizer que sim.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou seus lábios contra o pescoço dela uma vez mais. Ela sentiu seus dentes mordiscarem a pele dela, suavemente a princípio, uma sensação incomum que a deixou muito mais perto do doce clímax. Ele levantou seus lábios ao ouvido dela num gesto familiar que nunca falhou em provocá-la.

"Goze para mim, amor", ele sussurrou. Ela choramingou seu nome uma última vez antes de Loki dar uma forte investida, acertando aquela fraqueza sensível dentro dela e simultaneamente afundando seus dentes na garganta dela, quase tirando sangue. Ela gemeu alto, algo próximo de um grito, quando um orgasmo rasgou através do corpo dela, de um jeito que ela nunca tinha provado antes. Os quadris dela se agitaram contra os dele, seus músculos se contraindo em volta do membro de Loki num espasmo incontrolável, o levando ao seu próprio ápice. Sentir o calor dela e as paredes molhadas estremecendo em volta dele foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu aguentar. Ele gozou – forte. Um gemido estrangulado saiu dos seus lábios entreabertos.

Afinal, ambos estavam exaustos, Loki manteve-se apoiado sobre ela até seus braços não aguentarem mais, ele então caiu ao lado dela. Eles retomaram o fôlego em silêncio antes de Loki puxar o rosto de Sif pra perto do dele e capturar seus lábios em um beijo seco. Quando ela sentiu o calor do seu toque a abandonar, ela ouviu seu sussurro:

"Há outras fantasias que ainda temos que realizar, querida Sif."

No fim, ela abriu os olhos, sabendo o que seria mais provável ela _não_ ver. De fato, Loki tinha sumido.


	2. Fazendo Brincadeiras

**N/A:: **Olá de novo amores! Estou orgulhosa de apresentar o segundo capítulo das, uh, 'aventuras' de Sif e Loki…também conhecidas como, mais **sujeira**! Eu espero que faça jus às expectativas de todos. Eu estou super animado por finalmente ter postado no , então aqui vamos nós!

Então, chega de falar de mim agora, muito obrigada por ler! E como sempre, rewiews são sempre apreciadas! Saber que as pessoas estão lendo isso é o que me mantém escrevendo. Divirtam-se! **P**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Fazendo Brincadeiras<strong>

Depois de seu primeiro encontro íntimo, parecia que o lado agressivo de Loki só se dava a conhecer perto de Sif, quando as luzes estavam apagadas e eles estavam a sós. E ela estava perfeitamente satisfeita com isso. Francamente, ela se deleitava no triunfo de que ela sozinha era a razão para a recentemente descoberta natureza assertiva, e estava mais do que feliz em deixá-lo dar as ordens. De qualquer modo, recentemente também parecia que Loki fazia questão de provocá-la despreocupadamente ao ponto do desespero (frequentemente através de insinuações sutis, um olhar latente, ou um toque prolongado) e então muito cruelmente deixando-a tensa e esgotada – e Sif estava rapidamente ficando frustrada com este confisco sexual que ele estava determinado a continuar. O desejo insaciável de Loki de fazê-la implorar por ele estava começando a torrar seus nervos...

Mas infelizmente para Loki, Sif não estava disposta a jogar seu jogo do jeito que ele queria. Ele tinha esperado que seus gestos fizessem sua princesa guerreira vir rastejando de volta para ele, suplicando por seu toque, seu gosto, qualquer coisa que ele estivesse disposto a dar. E Sif sabia disso. Dia após dia, ela se encontrava sendo puxada para dentro daquele olhar quente que tentava desfiá-la pedaço por pedaço até que ele tivesse efetivamente quebrado sua determinação.

Os sinais começaram inocentemente o suficiente, mas conforme o tempo passava, Loki ficava mais ousado com suas ações, suas intenções se tornando dolorosamente imprevisíveis. Uma vez, quando eles foram momentaneamente deixados a sós em um dos grandes salões, ele a puxou para perto dele, seu peito pressionado contra suas costas, e mergulhou sua cabeça para baixo para sussurrar em seu ouvido, fazendo questão de mencionar uma das mesas de banquete próxima.

"É simpática, não é?" ele murmurou contra seu pescoço, "Pareceria melhor com você curvada sobre ela..."

Sif só sorriu e respondeu muito inocentemente, "Isso parece absolutamente desconfortável. Por que eu estaria fazendo isso?" Loki não tinha resposta, só um suspiro de exasperação.

É claro, recusando constantemente os avanços do príncipe começaram a desgastar as suas defesas. Em uma tentativa de deixar as coisas animadas, Sif começou a provocar Loki exatamente como ele estava fazendo com ela, de acordo com o 'dois podem jogar esse jogo' mentalmente. Uma noite, ela se aproximou dele, expressando preocupação sobre uma mancha incomum que ela descobriu recentemente.

"Eu juro, eu nunca tinha visto antes," ela mencionou casualmente, fingindo aflição. Loki, sem certeza da brincadeira dela ainda, estava hesitante para agir.

"Aqui," ela gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse, "isso parece engraçado para você?" Com uma mão, ela puxou a gola de sua blusa para baixo para revelar o topo de seu seio direito – e uma quantidade caridosa de manchas sem vergonha. Com sua mão livre, desenhando elas lentamente através da maleável carne pálida, como se fosse um gesto distraído. Finalmente quando ela levantou seus olhos para olhar Loki, ele ainda estava silencioso, mas por uma razão inteiramente diferente. Seu olhar estava firmemente travado em direção ao seu peito, seguindo o pequeno movimento que seus dedos faziam. Ele desejava desesperadamente que fossem os dele.

"Loki?" ela o solicitou. Ele piscou e arrancou seus olhos de sua pele exposta para encontrar os dela. Ele engoliu em seco e procurou pelas palavras certas.

"Sif, Eu…se eu não estou enganado, você já tem esta marca por um tempo. Eu lembro de vê-la…naquela noite..." seu olhar lascivo retornou para seu peito conforme ele perdeu seu caminho com as palavras. Sif olhou para a pequena marca como se ela tivesse sido atingida com uma percepção repentina.

"Oh…eu acho que você está certo!" ela largou suas roupas, e ajeitou de volta no lugar, liberando Loki de qualquer tormento visual, "Eu não sei o que estava pensando. Que boba..." Com isso, ela pavoneou seu caminho para fora da sala sem outra palavra trocada entre eles. No momento em que ela saiu de vista, suas bochechas coraram com um triunfo satisfeito. Era só uma questão de tempo ela imaginou, antes que um deles tivesse que eclodir. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E simplesmente aconteceu que o 'mais cedo' foi na noite seguinte.

E naquela noite, Sif, sem pensar intensamente sobre Loki por pelo menos uma vez, estava dando uma volta em um dos vários corredores ornamentados de Asgard, com tetos altos e tudo emitia um brilho dourado. Ela não estava apressada par ir a um lugar, mas ainda caminhava vivamente, com propósito – como uma guerreira. Mas assim que ela passou por um pequeno e assustadoramente escuro corredor lateral, ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome como um sussurro impalpável. Ou talvez não fosse seu nome, mas um som transcendental, desprovido de sílabas discerníveis. Ela parou bem na frente do pequeno corredor, mas não se moveu mais. Ela ouviu, e de novo veio o hipnotizante chamado sedutor, um murmúrio fantasmagórico que dançava no silêncio. Como não havia mais ninguém no corredor além dela, Sif finalmente decidiu investigar, e timidamente se aproximou do corredor adjacente, convencida de que era o único lugar próximo capaz de esconder qualquer mistério. O intervalo entre as paredes parecia incomumente escuro, como se a própria luz não se atrevesse a atravessar a passagem. De qualquer modo, a fascinação era muito grande para Sif recusar, e ela se moveu cautelosamente mais longe. A escuridão começou a envolvê-la como uma névoa pesada, e ela inconscientemente segurou sua respiração em uma antecipação tímida.

Então ela sentiu algo mais envolver seu corpo – algo físico. Sua respiração presa repentinamente forçou sua saída pela sua boca em um sobressalto de surpresa conforme ela sentiu mãos deslizarem em volta de sua cintura e subirem por suas laterais, vagando sem rumo, ainda com uma pressão gentil que mantinha Sif cativa. Imediatamente depois ela sentiu o que parecia o toque da escuridão personificada, uma massa sólida surgiu, um corpo quente vestido que se pressionou contra ela, e com um movimento veloz, a teve presa contra uma das paredes.

Embora o coração de Sif tenha começado a esmurrar seu peito em um esforço desesperado de induzir algum tipo de ação – qualquer meio de escapar – ela não podia se mover. Assim que o sentimento começou a inundar seus membros mais uma vez, seu captor finalmente apareceu em sua visão, como se iluminado por apenas o suficiente da tediosa luz dourada para ver uns poucos traços distintos. Especificamente, os traços de Loki. Apesar de ela somente os ter visto claramente por um breve momento antes de ele chegar mais perto para sussurrar para ela, como se a escuridão em volta deles pedisse uma quietude reverente. Ou, mais provavelmente, ele sabia que isso a deixava louca.

"Você gostou do meu pequeno truque, Sif?" Pelo tom de sua voz, ela sabia que ele tinha um sorrisinho mollhado naqueles lábios talentosos. Depois de ter algumas respirações pesadas para satisfazer seus pulmões, Sif falou.

"Eu devia ter sabido que era você, Loki, fazendo brincadeiras no escuro..."

Ele riu contra seu pescoço, e isso a fez tremer. Ele mal tinha feito alguma coisa, e ainda assim ela já estava praticamente encharcada. Sif tentou esconder de todos os modos possíveis o fato de que ela tinha estado morrendo por esse tipo de contato íntimo pelo que pareciam séculos.

"Sim, fazendo brincadeiras…mas eu tenho você para brincar junto comigo, não tenho?"

Loki foi levemente para trás, mas rapidamente preencheu o espaço entre eles conforme sua mão direita escapuliu do quadril dela e subiu para sua clavícula, e deslizou para seu pescoço.

Ele olhou muito sensualmente para seus lábios carnudos separados e murmurou, "Mas eu acho que estamos fartos de jogos, não estamos, Sif? Eu estou cansado dessas brincadeiras vai-e-vem sem sentido...foi divertido enquanto durou, mas se eu continuar por mais um minuto sem conseguir o que eu quero, eu poderia simplesmente me tornar perigoso." Conforme ele terminou o pensamento, um sorriso levado brincou em suas feições, tornando difícil dizer exatamente o quão sério ele estava sendo. Mas a ideia do desejo de Loki o tornando em uma espécie de fera indomável somente agitou Sif ainda mais.

"Você está se submetendo, então?" Sif provocou. A sobrancelha de Loki se elevou em uma leve descrença.

"Submetendo-me a você? Não," ele riu de forma quase inaudível sob sua respiração, "Eu estou pegando o que eu quero."

Ele trouxe seus lábios risonhos em um beijo surpreendentemente suave, como seu sussurro no escuro. Mas Sif era esperta o suficiente para saber que esse tipo de comportamento brando não iria continuar por muito tempo. Seus lábios capturaram os dela muito languidamente e ele perdeu um tempo agonizantemente longo provocando seu suave lábio inferior. Ela se deleitou no beijo antes dele começar a ficar feroz como ela esperava. Os dedos de Loki se enredaram dentro do cabelo macio na sua nuca e atrás de sua orelha, a trazendo para perto dele, sua outra mão ficou travada em seu quadril. Uma lamúria veio aos seus lábios conforme a língua de Loki solicitou permissão para explorar, seu corpo inteiro pressionando contra o dela enquanto ele devastava sua boca. A pura ferocidade que Loki estava exalando enquanto meramente a beijava era um sinal dolorosamente claro de que o que aconteceria em seguida estava longe de ser gentil.

Finalmente, Sif conseguiu se separar de Loki por tempo suficiente para murmurar sem fôlego, "Alguém vai nos ver," – sua inútil tentativa de um tipo de protesto. Mas nos poucos segundos de silêncio entre eles, Loki já tinha começado a despi-la, afastando suas roupas para ter melhor acesso a pele quente e macia que ele solicitava desesperadamente.

"Ninguém vai nos ver," ele respondeu confiantemente, seus olhos piscando para encontrar os de Sif, piscinas escuras de luz cintilante. Eles nunca falharam em encantá-la.

Ela sentiu suas mãos continuarem a vagar por onde quisessem, à deriva sobre seu estômago, seus quadris, suas coxas. Loki abaixou sua cabeça para depositar um beijo quente bem abaixo de sua orelha, e provou o sal de sua pele.

"Você vai ser uma boa garota, Sif, e fazer exatamente o que eu te disser...entendido?"

Sif engoliu em seco e tentou cessar a tontura nublando seu pensamento racional. Mas ela não podia se fazer concordar com termos como esse, mesmo em seu torpor sensual.

"Loki…" era tudo que ela conseguia dominar, um tipo de apelo, suplicando que ele reconsiderasse. Mas ele estava longe de estar disposto a concordar. Sif sentiu seus dedos se enterrarem em seu quadril só um pouco, e imediatamente depois, seus dentes afundaram na carne macia de seu pescoço. Um aviso que ela sentiu no coração – _Não me teste,_ ele gritava.

"Eu muitas vezes vou exigir que você suplique, amor, mas essa não é uma delas. Você vai se submeter a mim, Sif?" O tom de Loki estava baixo mas enganosamente calmo. Sif ficou quieta por um momento. Ela ficou repentinamente agudamente consciente do poder puro que ele tinha sobre ela ainda que simultaneamente ela não tivesse compulsão para lutar contra isso. Até agora, tudo que ela podia pensar era sobre o quão terrivelmente ela ansiava por seu toque, e neste estado, ela não se importava com quem estava no comando. Ela tinha alcançado seu ponto de erupção…

"Sim, Loki…Eu farei o que quer que você diga,"

Ele saboreou um sorrisinho triunfante em seus lábios... Algo sobre deixar a guerreira de joelhos sempre o deleitou. Ele murmurou contra seu pescoço, "Perfeito…" e depositou um ultimo beijo em sua clavícula antes de começar a se afastar. Sif permaneceu com suas costas contra a parede enquanto Loki recuou e começou a tirar qualquer roupa desnecessária, deixando sua capa escura de lado em uma pilha que desapareceu na escuridão.

"No chão," ele instruiu simplesmente, inclinou sua cabeça para baixo reiterando em um gesto, enquanto continuou enrolando suas mangas, revelando antebraços tonificados. Sif hesitou, suas sobrancelhas unidas em confusão. Loki suspirou sob sua respiração, se moveu para frente de novo e se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Chegando, ele prendeu um de seus braços em volta das pernas dela bem atrás de seus joelhos, e os forçou a ceder. Com um pequeno choro de surpresa, ela colapsou em seus braços no chão.

"Eu não esperava que fosse um pedido tão difícil..." Loki provocou, um lado de sua boca curvado em um sorriso endiabrado. Sif planejou oferecer uma zombaria improvisada em replica, mas ele se moveu rápido demais para que ela pudesse dar qualquer resposta. Ele firmou os braços em volta de sua cintura e a deslocou até o centro do estreito corredor, então a soltou um tanto sem cerimônia no chão, o que garantiu um ruído de reprovação de Sif. Ela se recostou, suas palmas provendo suporte, enquanto ela assistiu Loki se levantar para se mover, e então cair de joelhos entre suas coxas espalmadas. Usando suas próprias mãos para se puxar para frente, Loki se inclinou sobre ela e pressionou um beijo devorador em seus lábios convidativos. Conforme eles continuaram a se emaranhar, ele usou a oportunidade para lentamente forçá-la sobre suas costas. Quando ela finalmente estava na posição em que Loki queria, ele quebrou o beijo para sussurrar outro comando:

"Não se levante de novo…"

Ele se puxou de volta, até que ele estivesse sobre seus joelhos de novo, com suas mãos deslizando o corpo dela ao mesmo tempo. Elas vieram repousar na parte de trás das coxas dela por um momento, mas então fizeram um rápido trabalho com sua calça, sua calcinha, qualquer coisa que estivesse entre ele e o submisso calor de Sif. Uma vez que ele estava satisfeito, ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem por sua pele macia e descansarem de novo na parte de trás de seus joelhos. Sif instintivamente tentou unir suas pernas, mas suas mãos as mantiveram separadas...para fácil acesso.

"Loki…" Sif choramingou, se contorcendo um pouco no chão, seus quadris se movendo em um padrão hipnótico que apenas o trazia para mais perto. Ele pausou para se deleitar no som de seu nome nos lábios dela, antes de abaixar sua cabeça para a coxa esquerda dela, bem acima da parte de dentro de seu joelho. Ele depositou um beijo casto ali, e começou a se mover para cima, deixando um rastro da pele macia corada com sua provocação.

"Você sabe, Sif," ele começou, seus olhos levantados para observar o efeito que ele tinha nela. Ela não conseguia se obrigar a encontrar seu olhar. "Eu provei da sua pele," ele abaixou sua cabeça de volta para sua coxa, e deu uma pequena mordida, "Eu saboreei seus lábios…" ele foi mais para dentro, chegando dolorosamente perto de seu centro molhado, "mas há algo mais que eu estou morrendo para saber o sabor..." Ele depositou um último beijo na parte mais sensível da sua coxa interna, a meros centímetros de onde Sif desesperadamente queria que fosse. Seus quadris lutaram para ficar no lugar e aguentar a tortura.

"Você gostaria que eu continuasse, Sif?" ele perguntou inocentemente o suficiente. Sif engoliu em seco e suplicou que a sua própria voz a deixasse falar.

"Loki, não pare," ela conseguiu sufocar, "por favor, eu estou te implorando...eu não posso mais aguentar nenhuma provocação..."

Loki sorriu e olhou para sua boceta molhada, mas ele não tinha acabado de brincar com ela ainda. Lentamente, ele correu a ponta de um dedo ao longo de suas generosas curvas, leve o suficiente para sentir a textura sedosa de sua pele e a suave penugem escura. Ele usou seus dedos para abri-la apenas o suficiente para abaixar seus lábios e dar uma modesta lambida na carne quente e úmida. Sif devolveu um pequeno choro reprimido e um grito de prazer se atirou para fora de seus lábios. Ele foi cuidadoso em evitar aqueles nervos sensíveis, e recuou levemente depois de ter provado.

"Talvez eu aprecie provocar você...Eu já tive minha prova, e se eu já terminei?"

Os olhos de Sif estavam aparafusados, firmemente fechados. Ela sacudiu sua cabeça e atou seus dedos em seu cabelo em angústia.

"Não…não, por favor Loki, não pare – aah!" Loki agarrou a oportunidade de silenciar as suplicas dela conforme ele mergulhou de volta para suas curvas, seus lábios e língua buscando qualquer bocado de pele exposta que ela oferecia. A sugestão de ele ter qualquer desejo de parar era cômica – o gosto dela era intoxicante demais para parar. Mas Loki ansiava por ouvir só mais um pouco de súplicas antes que ele estivesse disposto a consentir, e agora ele estava determinado a fazê-la gozar.

Sif estava certa de que ela não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, conforme a língua de Loki – quente, rude e molhada – se enfiava em suas partes mais vulneráveis e sensíveis. Por fim, ela sentiu a boca dele entrar em contato com seu clitóris. Seus lábios se fecharam em volta do pequeno pedaço arredondado de carne e sua língua começou a rodopiar e golpear em um passo feroz, mas estável. A sensação sozinha arrancou um gemido da garganta de Sif como nenhum outro – parcialmente um choro de prazer esmagador misturado com o choramingo de um desejo incontrolável. O que quer que fosse, fez com que o próprio Loki emitisse um gemido de satisfação. A essa altura, ele estava dolorosamente duro e o latejar incessante o impedia de se esconder enquanto ele desencadeava sua investida no inchado clitóris de Sif. Ela sentiu sua língua tremer sobre sua carne de novo e de novo, de vez em quando pausando para dar a sua boceta inteiramente encharcada uma longa, forte, rude lambida. A boca de Loki se apertou sobre seu clitóris uma última vez antes que Sif estivesse quase lá. Suas costas involuntariamente arquearam-se do chão, suas coxas se fechando em torno do Deus da Travessura. Sem querer perder qualquer parte do iminente auge dela, Loki escorregou dois dedos esguios fundo dentro dela. Ele amava sentir seus músculos estremecerem convulsionando sob a influência do clímax dela. Ela chorou seu nome, e cavalgou no mais longo orgasmo que ela teve o prazer de aproveitar. Fez com que cada osso em seu corpo se tornasse gelatina, e pequenas vibrações correram através de cada nervo gritante, até que ela finalmente colapsou de volta ao chão. Loki retirou seus dedos e lambeu seus lábios, saboreando cada gota do doce néctar dela. Ele levantou sua cabeça e assistiu o peito dela se elevar com cada arfada arquejante. Ele se levantou e ficou de joelhos, apreciando a visão de sua devastada guerreira, antes dele finalmente se levantar.

"Você não pode realmente achar que já terminei com você," ele falou cruelmente, um lampejo malandro em seus olhos que se destacou na escuridão. Ele gesticulou para que ela se levantasse. Sif finalmente estava começando a sentir o entorpecimento deixar seus membros, e pensamentos racionais voltarem para ela, e ela quis dizer alguma coisa, mas em vez disso, incoerências resmungadas saíram de seus lábios. Loki riu sombriamente, como se ele soubesse o que ela estava tentando dizer.

"Você mal pode se levantar, não é? Não importa…"

Quando Sif tentou se levanter, as pernas dela não expressaram desejo de vê-la de pé ainda. Bem quando a tontura começou a passar, ela sentiu Loki travar seus braços embaixo de seu traseiro e levantá-la do chão completamente. Instintivamente, ela envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço dele para manter o equilíbrio enquanto ele se movia de volta para prender as costas dela contra a parede de novo. Ele a abaixou, e esperou que ela conseguisse ficar de pé por tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse desabotoar suas calças. Em seu sereno frenesi, não havia tempo para tirar toda a roupa dos dois, e algo sobre aquela sensação de urgência e necessidade fez todo o cenário mais sensual para os dois.

Finalmente, seu pau dolorido estava livre, e não havia nada impedindo Loki de fodê-la sem sentido do jeito que ele queria. Suas mãos desceram para agarrar suas coxas maleáveis, e as puxaram para cima para que elas ficassem firmemente envoltas em seus quadris. Sif consentiu fervorosamente, e não deu indicação de que as queria em qualquer outro lugar. Sua cabeça caiu contra a parede atrás dela, expondo a pele macia e pálida de seu pescoço (ainda mostrando várias pequenas marcas onde os caninos de Loki morderam sua pele) e ela murmurou seu nome de novo, um apelo fraco que trouxe um sorrisinho aos lábios dele. Ele estava previamente preocupado de que já tê-la trazido a tal clímax podia ter diminuído seu apetite sexual, mas ela prontamente provou que ele estava errado.

"Sif…você já está ansiosa por mais. Quem sou eu para ignorar tal entusiasmo?"

Loki deslocou seus quadris, e com eles deu um forte empurrão para cima, revestindo completamente sua guerreira com ele em um único golpe rápido. Os lábios brilhantes de Sif se abriram para acomodar um gemido sem vergonha de êxtase incomparável. Apesar de ele ter lutado para manter seus olhos abertos para assistir seus lábios lascivos formarem cada choramingo e suspiro que ele forçou a sair dela, o prazer não o permitia. Seus olhos se aparafusaram fechados para permitir concentração total em outro lugar. Conforme ele saía dela depois de cada investida severa, a sensação de se retirar de seu molhado, apertado calor era mais do que ele podia aguentar. Consequentemente, não havia desperdício de tempo entre as estocadas, já que ele estava ansioso para se enterrar dentro dela tão rápido quanto possível. A intimidade muito atrasada fez com que o ato fosse brusco, apaixonado…muito mais de sexo íntimo do que um fazer amor gentil – e os dois estavam perfeitamente contentes com isso.

Finalmente, Loki sentiu seu alívio se aproximar, e ele não estava disposto a se segurar mais. Sif gemeu seu nome, como se quisesse avisar de seu próprio clímax iminente, e isso quase o finalizou. Ele escorou um braço contra a parede atrás dela, o outro segurando uma das pernas dela e a leve mudança de posição subitamente permitiu uma estocada mais profunda, e os dois sentiram isso quando seu membro pulsante atingiu aquele doce ponto que ela escondia tão bem. Ele gemeu através de seus dentes cerrados, deu uma última estocada forte, e Sif gozou, seus quadris pulando impulsivamente, levando Loki tão fundo quanto possível. A sensação que ele ansiava envolveu sua masculinidade quando os músculos dela deram lugar a espasmos violentos que deram o golpe final mais uma vez. Quase involuntariamente, ele sufocou o nome dela antes de gozar, uma muito aguardada libertação que quase o fez colidir com o chão.

A escuridão estava pesada sobre eles enquanto os amantes ficaram onde estavam, entrelaçados e, finalmente, satisfeitos. Sif levantou uma mão do ombro de Loki e correu seus dedos por seu cabelo em uma tentativa de tirar uns poucos perdidos, pegajosos fios de seu rosto. Ela desenrolou suas pernas dos quadris dele e desceu de volta ao chão, e por fim ele relutantemente se retirou do delicioso calor dela. Enquanto Loki começou a reconquistar sua compostura, tanto quanto suas calças, Sif mergulhou um único dedo em sua corada, abusada boceta, e trouxe o dígito, gotejando com seu gozo, até sua boca. Ela tocou a ponta do seu dedo em seus lábios carnudos antes de deslizá-lo dentro de sua boca e girar sua língua em volta dele muito minuciosamente. Loki tinha parado suas ações. A visão dela saboreando sua semente derramada fez seu pau desejar outro assalto, mesmo estando exausto come ele estava. Sif sorriu para o deus travessamente, seus cabelos despenteados emoldurando suas feições sorridentes.

"Eu acho que prefiro jogar jogos no escuro. E para registrar, eu acho que ganhei esse assalto. A não ser que você possa me convencer do contrário..."

Loki, ainda drenado como estava, riu sob sua respiração, e sentiu um sorrisinho crescer em seus lábios enquanto ele terminava de pegar as roupas descartadas deles.

"Eu devo desfrutar de cada segundo ao provar que você está errada, querida Sif."

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Ri demais com esse capítulo! Espero que tenham se divertido com as travessuras desses dois também! Obrigada por lerem! E desculpe ter demorado tanto! Beijos, Mel.

***Respondendo Reviews***

**Katia:** Que bom que também gostou! E sim, tem continuação! \o/ Beijos.

**Cora Carolina:** Vou continuar! Pode ser que demore um pouquinho (ou muito, desculpe por isso), mas termino o que comecei! Love Loki too!

**Tayna:** Também acho, por isso quis dividir essa fic com vocês!

**moniquemaria100:** Vou tentar não demorar tanto e traduzir até onde a autora postou! :)


End file.
